


On montera pas au ciel

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [550]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Borussia Dortmund, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leaving Home, M/M, Men Crying, Sad, Tears, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, rr, s o r r y, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mario quitte Dortmund, Marco n'est pas d'accord.
Relationships: Mario Götze/Marco Reus
Series: FootballShot [550]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	On montera pas au ciel

On montera pas au ciel

  
Mario en a finit de son temps à Dortmund, le banc ne lui plaît plus, il sait qu'il peut faire beaucoup mieux, même s'il y a la jeunesse devant lui, même si Favre n'a pas confiance en lui. Il ne sait pas encore où il va aller, mais il ne compte pas rester à proximité de la ville pour ne pas souffrir davantage. Il n'y aurait que Marco pour essayer de le garder ici, mais Marco seul n'est pas suffisant pour lui faire tenir une année de plus ici. Mario a besoin de respirer un air frais, ailleurs. Il en a finit du jaune, du noir, il laisse les petits jeunes prendre la relève. Marco vient chez lui le lendemain du dernier match de la saison (de sa vie avec Dortmund) face à Hoffenheim. Il y a eu mieux comme adieu. Mario le laisse entrer parce que c'est loin d'être la première fois que son coéquipier arrive chez lui sans le prévenir, c'est presque sa propre maison maintenant, il ne le laissera jamais sur le pas de la porte, même dans cette situation où il a l'impression que tout vient de s'écrouler dans sa vie parce que tous les murs qu'il avait bâtis s'écroulent un à un. Il n'a plus qu'un seul point de repère maintenant.

  
''Je ne veux pas l'accepter. Tu aurais pu rester, j'ai toujours été là pour toi, et tu pars sans me prévenir ?'' Évidemment, Marco n'accepte pas son départ, après toutes ces années, Mario n'est pas vraiment surpris

''Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix, je ne veux plus rester à réchauffer le banc, et même si tu comptes énormément à mes yeux, je dois viser ailleurs.''

''Je savais que je ne pouvais pas te retenir, je savais que tu allais partir, mais tu m'as tant donné espoir de rester pour l'éternité avec moi... Pourquoi as-tu décidé de jouer avec mon cœur comme ça ?!'' Mario prend un pas de recul quand il voit la colère, la douleur, la tristesse de Marco s'afficher sur son visage, ses yeux devenant soudainement brillants, il n'a pas besoin de plus pour comprendre, parce que tout a toujours été très transparent entre eux, sauf leurs sentiments pour l'autre

''Je suis désolé Marco, désolé de t'avoir donné autant d'espoir, je m'excuse d'avoir pu te laisser m'aimer, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne peut pas vraiment marcher entre nous, peut-être qu'avant ç'aurait été possible, mais maintenant, on ne peut plus. Je pars. Tu restes. On ne va pas se revoir autant que tu le voudrais, autant que j'ai pu te laisser croire. Désolé Marco.''

  
Mario a conscience qu'il a blessé Marco, mais il ne peut rien lui offrir, il part et aucun rapprochement ne sera possible de nouveau avant un moment. Son cœur s'écroule dans sa poitrine quand il voit les joues rouges et les larmes de Marco, il fait en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître, même si ça fait mal, extrêmement mal de voir son ami être aussi triste à cause de lui... Marco claque la porte en partant, il aurait pu lui offrir un meilleur adieu. Il n'a plus aucun point de répère, définitivement. Mario s'écroule contre le mur, son cœur battant beaucoup trop rapidement dans sa poitrine. Peut-être qu'il avait aussi besoin de lui. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas fait d'effort parce qu'il ne savait pas comment admettre tout ce que son esprit aurait voulu lui dicter. Peut-être qu'il aimait autant Marco que Marco l'aimait... Mario est un connard, et il ne peut plus rien réparer maintenant. Il n'est même pas sûr de pouvoir revenir...

  
Fin


End file.
